Twin-Tell Who Is The Best
by Circuit 347
Summary: Sonic and Sally accompany each other to a Vocaloid convention and Sally enters the cosplay contest, little does she know that she's not the only Hatsune Miku with her eye on the cash prize!


**Warning: Amy is _slightly _out of character.****I know she's not really mean, but I did it to add humor to the story. Anyway, enjoy!****(I know very little about Vocaloid...)**

Sally didn't know how she agreed to go to a Vocaloid convention, of all things. Heck, she didn't even know Sonic was a Vocaloid fan until he excitedly waved the tickets to the convention in front of her face excitedly.

"Please, please, please, Sal?" he begged, sounding more like a small child than the Hero Of Mobius. Sally had to admit it, it was a little funny the way he clasped his hands together and jumped up and down. "It'll be so worth it! I heard that Saki Fujita will be there!"

"Who?" Sally asked, confusion etched in her facial expression.

Sonic looked at her, mouth gaped open as if she had asked what color her hair was. "Duh! Hatsune Miku's voice actress!"

"I barely know anything about Vocaloid," Sally admitted sheepishly. Seriously, Vocaloid wasn't even an actual anime! The Vocaloids were just computer programs! So why celebrate a personified technology?"I'd be out of place,"

"The fact that you know nothing about Vocaloid proves you need this convention than I do, Miku," Sonic said with a smirk. "It's educational,"

Sally paused and narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you just call me Miku?"

Sonic let out a sheepish chuckle and placed his right hand on the back of his neck. "Well, uh... I kinda signed you up for the cosplay competition,"

"Sonic!" Sally snapped. Her fists were clenched and her face set in a venomous scowl. "Why would you do that?!"

"It was the spur of the moment," Sonic said with his palms forward as Sally stepped forward. Sonic knew that he was gonna get slapped. "C'mon, Sal, it'll be fun. Plus," he cockily pointed his two thumbs at his chest. "you have a Vocaloid expert to help you. And there's a three hundred ring cash prize,"

Now _that _got Sally's attention! She needed rings for a software update for Nicole as well as a new extreme board (Sonic broke her old one in an incident involving a tree, an angry mob, and Sonic being drunk).

The next day, Sonic and Sally went to the mall and managed to buy a white shirt with small blue ruffles and black cuffs with blue lining for the arms, a black skirt, and black boots. All that was missing was the wig.

"If we don't find one," Sally said as they walked through the mall, lugging the new clothes in a bag. "we'll have to dye my hair blue and twin tail it,"

"But your hair is too short," Sonic pointed out. It was true. Sally's hair didn't even reach her shoulders. It floated around her neck. If she attempted pigtails, she'd look like a toddler.

"Isn't Silver into costume collecting?" Sally pondered as she twirled a strand of auburn hair around her finger. "He might have a wig we can borrow,"

At Silver's House...

"Sure, I have a Miku wig," Silver said with a polite smile. "It's blue and in pretty good condition, but to rent it out, it'll cost you fifty rings for one day,"

Sonic and Sally resisted the urge to strangle the white hedghog and agreed.

Finally, the day of the convention arrived and Sonic and Sally met in front of the convention center.

Around them, people were dressed in everything from Vocaloid T-shirts to over the top cosplays. Sally even saw a pair of twins that looked like and were dressed like Rin and Len. For a moment, she had thought it was the _actual _Rin and Len.

Sally was dressed in her own Hatsune Miku cosplay (she noticed with a blush that Sonic couldn't stop staring at her no matter how hard he tried). Sonic, however, was dressed as usual with his gloves and shoes.

"Why didn't you cosplay?" Sally asked him as they saueezed through the thick crowd of convention goers. "You'd make a good Kaito,"

"Because I'm blue like his hair?" Sonic inquired. "I guess I would, but cosplaying isn't my thing,"

Sally put a hand on her hip and chuckled sarcastically. "It isn't my thing, either, and yet here I am,"

"Good point,"

Inside the building, booths filled the room as far as the eye could see. A stage was set up against the wall for the cosplay contest and speeches. Sally noticed that at the most crowded booth, a Japanese lady was giving autographs to excited fans.

"Sal, look!" Sonic gasped, pointing at that said booth. "It's Saki Fujita!"

"You gonna get her autograph?" Sally asked with a smile.

Sonic grinned, looking at the booth as if it were a giant chillidog. "Heck, yeah!" a voice amplified with a megaphone annannounced that all cosplay contestants were to report backstage. "I'll see you in a while. I'm rooting for you,"

Sonic held out his fist for a fist bump. Sally smiled and accepted it. "I'm glad to know I have my own cheerleader,"

"As long as I don't have to wear bows and stuff,"

Sally laughed and elbowed Sonic lightly. "Well, have fun with Saki What's-Her-Face,"

"Fujita," Sonic said as he started making his way to the booth. "Good luck, Sal!"

Sonic dashed to the line of people and Sally smirked to herself. Seeing Sonic so... _Amy-ish _about a voice actress was amusing. If Saki Fujita were a Mobian, Sally was sure she'd be jealous, given that she and Sonic were dating. Luckily, Sonic had said once that under **NO **circumstance would he date a human, saying it would count as beastiality.

Sally made her way backstage and immediately felt insecure about her chances of winning.

Nearly every other female contestant was dressed as Miku. Just about every guy had chosen to cosplay as Kaito. The only ones that weren't either Miku or Kaito were the twins Sally had seen earliar, the ones dressed as Rin and Len.

One eight year old Miku had green twintails that looked bigger than her, for they dragged against the ground when she walked. Another Miku, this one twelve or thirteen, carried around a megaphone and kept shouting "Love is war!" It got on Sally's nerves.

Some of the little kids, Sally noticed, had flawless costumes while the teenage and young adult contestants mostly had raggedy homemade costumes. It was quite obvious that the kids had help from their parents, which irritated Sally. Of course, she was in no position to judge since Sonic had helped her. But still! She was there sorting through clothes and it was _her _fifty rings that went toward Silver's wig! These kids probably had nothing required of them other than simply wearing the cosplay.

In the corner of Sally's eye, she spotted a Miku that was walking toward her with a grin. She was a pink hedghog with a green wig and a black and neon blue costume. Amy's bangs were suppressed by the wig and her shoes had such high heels that she towered over Sally.

"Hey, Sally!" Amy chirped with a floppy wave. "I didn't know you were into Vocaloid,"

"Sonic dragged me here," I explain. "Nice cosplay,"

Amy smiled brightly. "Thanks. Speaking of Sonic, where is my Soniku?"

Annoyance flared in Sally's chest. Amy had been told repeatedly that 1. Sonic didn't like that nickname and 2. He was dating Sally.

But Sally smiled and pointed at the booth where Sonic was waiting for Saki Fujita's autograph all the same.

"Maybe he'll want a date after I win the contest!" Amy swooned with her hands clasped together.

Sally's eye twitched. "Um... Sonic and I were planning to hang out,"

Amy clenched her jaw and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?!"

"He's _my _boyfriend!"

The two females began growling at each other, their suppressed animal instincts beginning to show as they began arguing over a mate! Or perhaps it was just the way of a typical teenage girl...

As they yelled at each other, a group of Kaitos looked over, interested. They began chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"No, he's _my _boyfriend!"

"Then why does he call me his girlfriend and not you?"

"Because he's afraid of you!"

"You're the one that whacks people with a giant hammer when you're mad!"

"And you slapped him!"

"It was one time and we made up!"

**"Attention, cosplay contestants, please group up in divisions of your Vocaloid. The show is starting,"**

Everyone paused as the intercome cut through Sally and Amy's argument. The two girls exchanged one last scowl before squeezing into a group of other Mikus.

The curtain of the stage was pulled back and Sally squinted at the sudden light. A crowd of people had already performed and more were on their way. To Sally's satisfaction, Sonic was among them. He slipped her a quick wink. Sally smiled and winked back.

"Ha! He winked at me!" Amy boasted. "See, told ya he likes me and not you,"

"If you say so," Sally mumbled with a glare.

A human man with pink hair and a purple suit (as rude as it was, Sally swore up and down that he was gay) walked onto stage with a microphone. He launched into a speech about the "fabulous" cosplays present on stage. When he finished, the Mikus each took turns strutting down a runway to be judged by a panel of two humans and one Mobian.

When it was Amy's turn, she skipped down the runway with her right hand on her hip, probably trying to appear sexy. She spun and made a few cute poses for the judges before sending an air kiss to someone in the crowd, presumably Sonic. When Amy strutted back up the runway, she gave Sally a cocky look that said _beat that._

When it was Sally's turn, she took a few nervous steps and tripped over a sound cord, falling on her face with a **SMACK! **Sally looked up in fear and embarrassment. Her face was flushed and she was slightly shaking.

The judges suppressed amused smiles. Her competitors snickered amongst themselves. Some people in the crowd full on laughed. Sonic cringed.

Her knees wobbly, Sally heaved herself up and finished her walk. She stood for a moment in the spot light in fear, like a deer in headlights. She didn't know whether to stay still or to pose like Amy did? What about a Miku impression?

Then... somewhere from the crowd, someone's phone began to loudly play _World Is Mine _(Sally could tell who the phone belonged to by the dirty looks Sonic was getting)_._ That was it!

Sally began singing in Japanese and dancing to the music. She hit every note perfectly and her dance moves were flawless. A few seconds into the song and people were clapping and cheering.

The only reason Sally knew the words and was so confident with it was because not only was it Sonic's ringtone, but the hedgehog had played it on the car radio hundreds of times in the days leading to the convention (Sally wondered why the fastest thing alive even needed a car in the first place).

When the song ended, Sally recieved a standing ovation from the judges and the crowd went wild. As she walked back to the group of other Mikus, she gifted Amy with a smug look that was met with a scowl.

In the end, the winner(s) were the twins dressed as Rin and Len. Sally did manage to snag second place and the two hundred ring price, which would still come in handy. Amy came in third.

When Sally met Sonic in the crowd, she was immediately wrapped into a bear hug.

"Sal, that was awesome!" the hedgehog said happily. Sally giggled as he spun her around for a moment before setting her down. "You killed it,"

"You saved my butt back there with that music," Sally stated. She gave Sonic a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Thanks for that,"

"What're boyfriends for?"

_Take that, Amy,_ Sally thought, rather pettily.

"How about we grab Tails and catch a movie?" Sonic suggested as he and Sally made their way out of the convention.

"Good call," Sally replied. "Just give me a few minutes to change,"

Sonic blinked at her. "But we have a few hours left with that wig,"

Sally scratched at her head. "I think Silver had lice,"

The two teenagers walked out of the building and continued to joke about Silver's quill woes.

**The end!**


End file.
